Photograph
by RockstarLife
Summary: HUMAN Edward & Bella move to Seattle with their daughter Maddy, but a tragic event happens and separates the family. Bella has to find Edward before it's to late to save him, but he's not the same Edward Cullen that was captured. AU, OOC, & OC
1. Photograph

**A/N: I've had this idea kicking around for a little while now so I decided to go with it. Every chapter (or almost every chapter) will be named after a song; the song for this chapter is Photograph by Nickelback. I think that's it so enjoy and review… or don't enjoy but still review!**

**Chapter One: Photograph**

**BPOV-**

Today we were moving away from Forks, the rainiest place on the Olympic Peninsula. I was going through some old boxes on the top of our closet shelf and as I was pulling one down my wedding photo album fell out and opened to a picture of Alice, Rosalie, and me laughing.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Today was the day. The day I would finally be married to Edward. Out of both of my siblings, I was the last to get married. Alice was first and she married Jasper who couldn't have been a better person for the little pixie. After that Emmett married the pure incarnation of beauty, Rosalie (who happens to be my best friend); and now it was my turn._

"_I can't do this." I whispered nervously for the umpteenth time that day. At this point Alice and Rosalie were ignoring me whenever I said this, before they were (kind of) encouraging._

_Alice started poking me in the eye with some eyeliner; she sighed,_

"_Bella how many times do we have to say this? Yes you can, Edward loves you and you want to do this, so stop being so nervous!" Easier said than done._

"_Oh right Alice, because at your wedding you were 'Miss Calm & Collected'." I snapped back sarcastically, she was at least ten times more nervous than I was. Stupid nerves. She glared at me but continued to put on the eyeliner._

"_All done!" she exclaimed, (finally!), "Now let's get you in your dress!" (__**A/N: picture of it or the link to it is on my website… more on that later) **__It was a long dress with beads on the front; it had tiny straps that were kind of off the shoulder and it had a small train, as opposed to the long, one Alice wanted._

"_You look fantastic!" cried my scatter-brained mother who was reaching out to give me a hug._

"_DON'T WRINKLE HER DRESS!" screeched Rosalie and Alice at the same time._

"_We will not be held responsible for our actions if you mess __anything__on her up." Alice said warily, eyeing our mother, her hands were twitching as Renee hugged me._

"_It's time," my father, Charlie said with tears forming in his eyes as we walked out the door._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I put the album back in the box as Edward walked in.

"So, are you ready to move?" We had just bought a house in Seattle, closer to the police station where Edward would be working as a detective, his life long dream. **(A/N: I have Law & Order on the brain so that's why Edward's a cop)**

"Not really, but I'll survive."

"You know we don't have to move, I'm perfectly fine here in Forks. You know this place is full of action."

I sighed, what I wanted to say was 'then let's stay here' but he really wanted this, and who was I to take that away from him?

"No, we'll go; it's just strangely I'm going to miss Forks."

"I know what you mean."

I had grown up in Phoenix, Arizona so I liked the city, but Forks, though about the size of a pin, was comforting. I picked up the box of photo albums off the floor when (yet another) album fell out and opened to a picture of Edward, and I holding a new born Maddy (**A/N: Maddy is their daughter, and they are both all human cough-for-now-cough so they can have kids)**

I picked it back up, and looked around the room one last time, sighing I walked down the stairs and once I got outside put the box in the back of the moving van. Maddy was staying a Renee's house so I got into my Mercedes Guardian, (that Edward had insisted on buying, whether it was because I was extremely accident prone, or as a joke to mock me, I wasn't sure but either way it was a very nice car).

Pulling out of the driveway one last time I took a long look at the house. My first house I had ever owned or even co-owned, and the first place I loved to live in because it was beautiful thanks to Esme, Edward's mother.

I turned down Renee's road and parked in front of the driveway. There I saw Maddy and Renee in the front window as I walked to the front door. Renee opened it as I got closer and handed me Maddy who had been sleeping. She opened her eyes and smiled her father's crooked smile that made me melt on the inside. She was going to get away with so much when she was older if she smiled like that.

"How was she?" I asked Renee, never taking my eyes off Maddy who had fallen back asleep.

"She was fine, and was quiet for the most part, but she seemed sad… or maybe I'm just crazy."

"I'm sure you're not crazy mom."

"Well, it takes a while to get to Seattle from here so I should probably get going before Edward starts freaking out." I knew Edward well enough to know that he would go ballistic with worry if I wasn't there soon. That was why I had to convince him that we needed to take both cars to Seattle, since I wasn't leaving mine at our old house. He could be so over protective sometimes.

I put Maddy in her car seat and started my car while waving to Renee. Then I was on my way to Seattle.

--

Since I was speeding (a habit I picked up from Edward, despite being drilled on road safety by Charlie as a child), I got to Tacoma faster than I normally would've. Maddy had woken up just to fall back asleep again as I reached the Forks city limits, so it was a relatively quiet ride. I turned on the radio to break the silence.

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head  
And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out  
And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times  
I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down  
We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel  
Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it  
If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me...

Somewhere through the song I found myself tearing up because I was telling everyone goodbye, and not to mention everything I knew, but I guess that's just life.

I was almost out of gas so I pulled into a gas station, that's when I heard the blaring sirens of three cop cars, two fire trucks, and three ambulances that came speeding down the road. _I wonder what's going on, _I thought as I slid my credit card into the payment slot on the gas pump. When it spit it out, I got into my car and drove the rest of the way to my new house, where I got the biggest surprise of my life.

The emergency vehicles were pulled up in front of _my_ driveway, with the firefighters spraying my house from every possible angle.

**A/N: I think this is the most I've ever written! I'm very proud of myself right now. Anyway I have a website now and it has pictures from my fan fictions on it as well as the songs (or it will). If you want to go there is a link in my profile (where it says 'homepage' at the top or you can go to this web address: ****/twilightaddiction/index.htm**** don't forget to review! :-D**


	2. Comatose

**A/N: I don't have much to say except thank you to my 2 reviewers out of 20 people who looked at this story. Here is chapter 2. The song of this chapter is Comatose by Skillet. They are my new obsession for music! Thanks Miki for telling me about this song!**

**Chapter 2 Comatose**

**BPOV-**

As I pulled in the driveway all I could think was 'this can't be happening'. But sadly it was. I jumped out of my car, grabbed Maddy, and started walking towards the most official looking person I could find, but before I could someone stopped me. I looked at her badge clipped to her coat, it was a police detective's badge, the same one that Edward had been given before we moved.

"Excuse me, Miss, but you'll have to leave this a crime scene that is under investigation, and we can't have you or anyone contaminating possible evidence."

"But… I live here. What's going on?"

"Oh! Well the house was set on fire on purpose, but no one was in there at the time. The reason it's a crime scene is a lot of people have been burning down houses in this area and we are trying to find out who is doing this. And at every crime scene some one has been kidnapped. Was anyone here while you were gone? Or was someone supposed to be here?"

"My husband, Edward… have you found him in there?" I pointed a shaky hand towards my almost home, I was on the verge of tears and the detective lady could see this.

"Not yet, but that could be a good thing!" she said quickly "It means he could still be alive. I'm Hannah Ted or Detective Ted if you prefer. I'm going to help you find your husband okay?" I just nodded.

"My name's Bella Cullen, and this is Maddy my daughter." Maddy was still fast asleep in my arms; Hannah smiled slightly at Maddy, then called over her partner.

"Bella this is Detective Ben Jacobs, and he is also going to work on this case too. While we investigate do you have anywhere to go?"

"Yeah, my mom's house I'll call her right now." I took out my cell phone and dialed the number, and a stranger picked up the phone.

"Why, hello Bella! I was waiting for you to call."

" Who are you!?" I screamed, I couldn't take more change today I had just lost Edward!

Hannah and Ben rushed over to me looking slightly frantic.

"What is it Bella? Who's on the phone?"

"I don't know." I said taking it away from my ear, that's when the voice talked again.

"Bella, where did you go? I'm still talking to you."

"Keep them talking, see if you can find out who they are."

"I suppose your little police friends want to know who I am. Just tell them I'm James, and that is all you need to know… well except that I have Edward, and now your mother. I'd be careful if I were you." He hung up then leaving me frozen in fear, and also shock. What did I ever do to anyone?

"Bella? Bella! Are you okay?!" I was brought back to reality by Hannah

"What? Yeah I'm fine, but my mother and Edward probably aren't. the guy who took them his name was James that's all he said, and he said 'I would be careful if I were you.'"

"If he's taken your mother, and husband is there anyone else we should check on? Close friends, siblings?"

"Uh, there's Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. My father Charlie Swan-"

"your dad's the police chief?"

"Of Forks, you've probably met him. Anyway there's my sister Alice and her husband Jasper Whitlock. And my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie Swan. I think that's it. Wait this guy isn't going to take them is he?!"

"It's possible he might try. And we may have to put you in Witness Protection if it comes to that, but for now since nowhere is safe for you it seems, you can stay at my house in my spare bedroom with your daughter." said Hannah.

"Thanks," I said with a small sad smile.

"I'll take you there now. Ben you stay here, I'll be back once Bella's settled in."

"Are we going to take my car? It has all my stuff in it…" I trailed off unsure of what to do.

" Sure. Do you want to drive?"

"Not really."

"Okay then."

For the most part it was a silent ride to Hannah's house. She'd probably been with victims, or victims wives after something's happened to them to know not to ask them trivial questions or push them to make small talk.

When we got to her house she helped me bring in what little stuff I had in my car and Maddy's things too. After we had brought them in she started to talk.

"So Bella, what do you do for work?"

"I was a reading teacher at Forks Middle School, then Edward had to move here for his work."

"What did Edward do?"

"He was a detective too, and he got a better position here than in Forks so we moved. I didn't want to move, but Edward's always wanted the job so we moved."

"Wait, is your husband's name Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah,"

"He was going to be my new partner because Ben is moving to Michigan."

"Really?"

"Yep." then it turned to a comfortable silence, but I wanted to know about her, it was only fair after all.

"Hannah, are you married?"

"Well I was, his name was Sam. He was a detective too, but he was shot on the job… by the same James I think that kidnapped Edward and your mother. That's why I want to help you because I know what it's like to lose someone to James."

"Oh… thanks."

"No problem."

I didn't know what to say after that so I went upstairs to the guest bedroom Hannah had shown me and went to sleep, or tried to. The facts of that day hadn't really sunk in yet well until then. That's when I went numb, my Edward was missing and I was alone. I tried to think positive that he would come back alive and we would find him and Renee alive, but it wasn't working.

I got up and picked Maddy out of the unfolded playpen from the car, and held her close all through the sleepless night.

**A/N: well wasn't that a happy chapter! Please review people! And a picture of Hannah and Ben will be on my website! Just to remind you it's ****/twilightaddiction/index.htm**** and to me Hannah is like Olivia on Law & Order Special Victims, with a little bit of Eames from Law & Order Criminal Intent thrown in.**


End file.
